The Warners Revenge
by Magic Kaito
Summary: The Animaniacs are back in action, and today's cartoons will never be the same! REBUILT FROM THE GROUND UP!
1. The Second Escape

Posted: 4-24-05

The Warners' Revenge

AN: Hey! Remember this fic? I started over completely! I even decided to use a new file and everything! I've more or less completely redone this first chapter, for any of you old readers who stumbled upon this again. Actually, Neros Urameshi's review of the first one (which is gone, by the way) kind of inspired me, lol. I realized that I should have them just go about being the Warners into the popular shows of today, the "revenge" being unintentional. I'm also leaving out the rest of the cast, except for a few cameos possible by Pinky and the Brain just to make my life easier. So, yeah. I took me and my friend out, too, cause that was just a stupid choice on my part. Also, keep in mind that this will only have shows that I've seen. I rarely watch Disney, Nickelodeon on rare occasions, and nothing seriously on Cartoon Network since August thanks to college. But I've got enough to hopefully get many good chapters out of this. I also apologize for the fact that I erased that other file, mostly for myself because the old fans may not know that it's new and improved. I don't own Animaniacs (cries). And now, the new beginning!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Second Escape

The sun rose over the hill tops of Burbank, California. As the rays seeped into the small valley, light filled the empty Warner Brothers Studio Lot. No recent movies had kept anyone working late, and the night guards slowly filed in to make it look like they had been working. As the light slowly, but surely filled the silent valley, a piercing blast cut through the air. The guards rubbed the sleep out of their eyes and rushed to where the explosion had come from.

The water tower, which really had never been used to hold water but always came off as being that, had burst open. This wasn't any ordinary break. For one, there wasn't any water. The studio's emblem had opened, like a door, as if it had been sealed shut and was finally opened by whatever lurked inside of the metal spire. The day time workers, who had just arrived after their parties from the night before, stopped and stared. What was going on? What secret did the empty water tower hold?

The head guard, waking up from his eight hour nap, jumped up. "It... it can't bees!" he exclaimed, leaping from his chair and running as fast as his large body could take him to the main office. The CEO would know what to do. This had happened before.

In the meantime, the other workers stared at the dust that was slowly settling, trying to see what had happened. Rumors were all ready spreading. "I heard that it was terrorists who wanted to hurt another American emblem," an actress stated.

"Well, I was told that it was the ghost of the dead stunt man who never got credit for the movie he died during," one of the guards replied.

"I hear it was a chicken!" a man yelled. "A giant chicken!" Everyone glared at him.

"Stand back!" a voice exclaimed. The staff moved backwards as a short man in a suit, followed by the heavy set guard, a pyschiatrist, and his nurse, walked toward the tower. "This is the second time you've done this!" the short one exclaimed.

"Hey!" replied a voice from above that sounded like a young boy's. "It's Thad! And I thought he had forgotten about us since they sealed us back in seven years ago! Come on, guys!" The studio workers watched on in shock as a trio of puppy-like creatures leapt from the tower. They grinned, saying, "We're back!"

Many people fell backwards in shock. It... it couldn't be. They weren't real. It was like a living _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_. The CEO (the short guy) moved toward the leaders of this group. "How did you get out this time?"

"We built a machine out of old cereal boxes," the girl of the trio responded. "Those prizes are a lot more useful than you'd think."

"And it only took Wakko two days to get us enough bar codes," the one with the pants added. The third, wearing a red hat, blue turtle neck, and no pants, remained slient and smiled with his tongue out.

Everyone outside of the four who obviously knew about this stood stunned for a moment. Then they all rushed home to get some more sleep and take some medication. This just wasn't right. The Animaniacs had just been right in front of them.

* * *

"So, what's new?" Yakko said as the group now sat in CEO Plotz's office. "We haven't exactly had a lot of contact with the outside world." 

"Yeah, our TV broke a few years back, for one," Dot added. "We decided it was time to go out and buy a new one!"

The four humans sighed. "And _that's_ why you broke out?" Thaddeus Plotz said with a sigh. "Do you realize how serious this situation is? It'll take us forever to get the people on the lot quiet about this!"

"What's wrong with them talking?" Yakko asked. "They remember us, don't they?"

"Well..." he began, not sure of how he should phrase this next part.

"Your show eesn't on anymore," Dr. Scratchnsniff finally said, looking at the trio. "Vell, I theenk it may be on one station, but not a lot of people have zat."

"What?" Dot said, looking on the verge of tears along with her brothers.

"Y-you mean, nobody sees us anymore?" Wakko added.

"I'm afraid not," Mr. Plotz replied.

"Well," Yakko began, the Warner's faces still looking grief ridden, "that means... We'll just have to get back on, then, won't we?" They were suddenly all smiles again, much to the shock of their old co-stars.

"You can't be serious," Scratchnsniff exclaimed. "Ze vorld is different now. Zey von't just let you get your show back!"

"Oh, we don't need a show," Dot replied, laughing. "We'll just use the ones that are out there!"

"Yeah, how do you think we got that half hour gig in the first place?" Yakko added.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we need to buy a TV," Wakko said. With that, the siblings darted out of the room before anyone could say anything to them.

"...We're going to be getting a lot of phone calls about this," Plotz finally said, sighing and letting his head hit the desk.

* * *

AN: Hee hee hee! Yay Animaniacs! You know, I have Yakko's World memorized. Sad, huh? There's the new beginning, which I feel is much stronger and fits the show much better than that weak thing I posted two years ago. Hopefully I can get this going again and get it good. But tell me what you think, all you fellow Animaniacs. And you other people can, too. Chapter 2 will be up... sometime. 


	2. Warm Ups

Posted: 6-11-05

Chapter 2: Warm Ups

AN: Look! Another chapter in my very new and improved fic! I'm glad I decided to do this. It's fun writing for my favorite show. I mean, it's hard because I'm not nearly as clever as the people who made it, but I'm still enjoying myself. I don't own Animaniacs, if you couldn't tell, either. Or anything else that shows up. Cause there's a lot in this chapter.

* * *

The Warner Brothers (and the Warner Sister) had finally returned to the Water Tower with their new high-definition television. They were rather surprised at how much technology had improved over the last few years, and also how many channels existed now.

For the time being, they had set their sites on one familiar channel. It had been a while since they had checked up on it, and now they were staring in shock and horror at what they saw.

"How can they still use the water tower for their logo?" Dot complained. "They were right; we aren't on it anymore."

"They based this entire section of programming on us," Yakko added. "Why are they completely leaving us out?"

"And what's with the kid and the card game?" Wakko asked, frowning with the others at the current show.

"We're gonna have to fix these shows and fast!" Yakko said, flipping to another channel that was showing cartoons. "These poor kids probably don't even know what _Clutch Cargo_ is."

"I miss the good old days when you didn't have to wear strangely shaped pants to be funny," Wakko commented. "You didn't have to wear pants at all! Or at least I didn't."

"You still don't wear them," Dot added.

"Well, we'd better get started," Yakko said. "These shows aren't getting any better."

"So how are we getting in?" Dot asked, staring at the screen. "I don't know if we can run back and forth between studios."

"Nah, we'll just jump in," Yakko replied.

"Will that work?" asked Wakko.

"Sure! I've seen plenty of other people do it."

* * *

"Hello. I'm Dan Anchorman, finally back from my lengthy... illness. And now for some _sad_ news."

"Hey, look who it is!"

"Oh- Oh no. They're back!" he exclaimed, looking over and seeing the Warners waving at him. "I thought I was finally over this!"

"Sorry we didn't bring lunch this time!" Yakko called as they walked away. "We're looking for another channel, I guess. See ya later!"

Dan Anchorman shook with terror before finally crawling up on his desk and lying on his side, holding his knees to his chest with one hand and sucking his thumb on the other.

* * *

"Oh, Ricardo, how are we supposed to love each other with your wife and my evil father?"

"Don't worry, my dear Genevieve, our love will find a way. Besides, I have some good news."

"Really?" she exclaimed, staring deeply into his eyes.

"He probably just saved a lot of money on his car insurance," called one of the three characters that were strangely walking through their hotel room.

She stared at him for a moment. "You jerk!" she exclaimed, walking away.

"Wait, my dear, wait! That's not what I was going to say!"

* * *

A girl sat on a sandy beach talking to a camera. "I think I'm going to vote Joey off next time," she said, looking upset. "I mean, he tried to betray me last time and I cannot accept that!"

"Wow, look at all the sand!" a voice said. The camera turned to reveal three strangers walking toward them.

"W-who are you?" the girl exclaimed. "How did you get on this remote island? I thought no one lived here."

"Island?" Wakko asked, looking around. "This is a set."

"N-no it isn't," the girl said with a nervous laugh. She added in a hoarse whisper, "This is a special live episode, you morons! Shut up!"

"There are stage lights and walls and..." Dot began, point at various areas off camera.

"They m-must have been stranded here before and gone crazy!" the girl said, trying her best to get away with the camera.

"You've got gourmet food and a hot tub over there," Dot continued.

"Here, let me see that!" Yakko said, managing to get the camera from the confused worker's hands and turning it toward the very obviously not deserted island part of the giant sound stage.

Millions of people stared at their TVs in horror.

* * *

"Oh my God!" the small child exclaimed. "They killed Kenny!"

The Warners put their finger in their ears and ran as quickly as they could.

* * *

"All right, that's 1000 points to each of you. Now we're going to play a game called 'Scenes From a Hat!'"

The audience applauded as four men began walking to their places.

Just then, three heads popped up around the man at the desk. "Hey, what are you reading?" Yakko asked, grabbing the cards the man was holding.

"What's going on here?" he exclaimed, looking around in confusion.

"Can we jump up and down on your belly?" Wakko asked.

"How did you get in here? Security!"

"Why does this say "make a bald joke here?" Yakko said, still looking at the cards. One of the actors started crying.

"Hey you!" a large man in black exclaimed. "Get out of here!"

"Well, see ya later!" they said, running away.

* * *

"Heh heh heh, hey kids!" the orange dinosaur said. "Who's ready for some yum yum doodle dum fun today?"

"Yay!" exclaimed the children.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot stopped in their tracks. "Maybe we should go another way," Dot said, as they slowly backed away.

* * *

"Well, Monk," Captain Stottlemeyer said, "do you have any idea of who the murder could be?"

"I- I don't know," Adrian Monk replied, looking deep in thought. "I think we need to talk to the wife again."

"Hi!" someone suddenly said as they passed on the street. "Are you guys pretending to be detectives?"

"W-who are they?" Monk asked, backing up.

"I don't know," Stottlemeyer replied, looking at them coldly. "Hey, kids, don't interrupt us. This is police business."

"Sure it is," Yakko said with a wink. They made their way toward the cowering detective. "So are you the head guy? Where's your hat?"

"I-I don't really wear hats," he answered quickly. "Natalie, can you get these kids..."

"Will you be our special friend?" Wakko asked as they jumped on his shoulders.

Monk started flailing his arms in panic. "Get them off me!" he hissed.

"Mr. Monk, there's not a lot I can do," Natalie answered.

"Look, kids," Stottlemeyer said, grabbing his badge, "I'm a police officer and we have an important case we're working on. Get out of here or else we'll have to arrest you."

"Ah, we've gotta get going anyway," Dot said as they jumped off his back. "It was nice meeting you!"

"I- I have to go home," Monk said, starting to walk as quickly as he could.

"Go home?" Natalie exclaimed. "But what about the case?"

"No, I have to shower," he replied, still walking toward his house. "And then I'll probably have to burn these clothes."

* * *

The Warners looked around. The scenery was very bright and two-dimensional. "I think we're finally on the right track," Yakko said, walking forward. "Come on, sibs, let's go!"

* * *

AN: For some reason, I just want to start the main part of the story next chapter. Therefore, I had to figure out something so this wouldn't be a really short one, lol. So I decided to hit non-animated shows and one I don't watch cause my parents would kill me.

Okay, I'll try my best to explain _Clutch Cargo_ now. It was this show that aired somewhere in the 50s, 60s, or 70s that was animated, but the mouths were real. Like, real lips moving. People still do that on really bad comedy sketches. Anyway, the reason I used it was because one time on Pinky and the Brain they made a reference to it (Pinky was holding up a picture with the mouth cut out to his), and my dad about died laughing. The fact that I had no idea of what had just happened adds to it being his favorite line ever from that show. It also helps prove the greatness of those two cartoons. I'll stop ranting.

And now, for no real reason:

.I.Am.Lirin.: Thanks! I'm working on it XD;

WakkoRyan: I'll try my best not to let you down! But my brain only likes working at certain times. This story's just a lot of fun, though, so I'm trying my hardest!

redhed311: Yeah, I can't watch the WB at all anymore. Although, we didn't have it for a while and that was when they took off Animaniacs for horribly dubbed shows. Those will be getting punished, trust me ;)

Blackcat8610: Yes, they do rock! Hee hee.

Mom the Manga Fan: I'm trying to get this going. Finding a job has kind of kept me busy. But yeah, Pinky and the Brain will definitely appear. It sounds like you and my dad have the same views about it. Well, he doesn't like anime, but that's his problem. Anyway, I don't know why I have the whole gender secret thing. It's just what I do. I think it's pretty obvious, but maybe that's me.

LadyEsca: Heh, I realized that I hadn't figured out the "plan of attack" when I read your review XD;. I thought it would be hard to learn Yakko's World, and yet I realized that I had listened to it so much, I all ready pretty much had it down! I still get New Zealand and New Guinea mixed up, though. Heh, I wonder what became of all of my Animaniacs merchandise... goes to see what I can dig up that I don't still have displayed in my room

looks down O.o; ...There's a hornet on my mousepad... backs away slowly and goes to find a fly swatter (I wish I was kidding)


End file.
